mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamora and Kat Mitchell
Tamora and Katalina (Kat) Mitchell are the identical twin daughters and oldest children of Paige and Henry. Their first names were picked simply for the liking of them. Tamora's middle name came from her aunt (Piper Halliwell) Kat's middle name came from a close family friend (BIllie Jenkins.) They are currently eight years old. "I will always protect my family" Tamora Mitchell, 2016 "Cool people don't go on time out all the time"- Kat Mitchell What their names say about them Tamora is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning is: The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus' Queen of the Goths Tamora's likes to control everyone within their influence, to shape things to their own liking. They may have healing and psychic powers. They are bold, independent and inquisitive. They know what they want and when they want it. They are very adventurous and willing to take risks. It is difficult to be tied down by rules and obligations. The name Katalina is a Greek name. It means: Pure. have a deep inner desire to create and express themselves, often in public speaking, acting, writing or singing. They also yearn to have beauty around them in their home and work environment. Mortal life: Family Besides each other they have their mom, dad, adopted younger brother and bilogical baby sister. Tamora and Kat were both at the hospital the day their baby sister Mackenzie was born. They went to see her but after laying eyes on her Tamora had neough and left, dragging Kat along with her. It was unclear if Kat had wanted to leave or if she wanted to see her sister. The next day while their fmaily was visiting the babies at the hospital Tamora and Kat stayed home. So its safe to say Tamora at least hates her new sister. The next day they were both present at Mackenzies wiccaning. Though the didn't want the baby, they blessed her and accepted her into the family by saying "blessed be." They knew the importantace of them saying this in the wiccaning so the put their hartred aside for that moment. Socialy Tamora isn’t very popular because she’s not very nice all the time. Kat wants to have more friends but is being controlled by Tamora to a certain extent. Tamora likes to be in charge which causes arguments between her and those she’s with. Kat is way friendlier but people assume she’s as bad as her twin. Schooling Neither of the girls like school and are both average students. They still caused trouble at school when they can, but for the most part just look forward to hearing the final bell. Magic life Tamora and Kat are both white-lighter witches. Powers They were born without any powers except one which every magical set of twins has, twin telepathy. In January 2008 Tamora and Kat got their first powers at the same time. Tamora got her power of starting fires when she started a fire to the stove. Kat got her freezing power when she froze her sister's fire. However their powers were considered to be too dangerous for their ages so their powers were binded In June 2010 they got their powers back because Paige felt bad for them when they were being teased at magic camp. They both came into their white-lighter orbing powers In Jan 2011. They used their powers to orb their toys in the donate or keep piles. In September 2011 the twin's developed their twin empathy power, the power to feel and understand only each other's feelings. Tamora had never been good at connect the dots. Kat could feel her sister's frustration, because of their magical twin bond, so she showed Tamora what to do. This helped Tamora who hugged Kat to say thank you. (This more than Phoebe’s power, with twin empathy they will actually feel the same way, like if Kat is crying Tamora will start to cry even if she’s fine. Tamora came into her healing powers in June 2015 when she was 8 years old. Her brother was in the hospital about to die and she took his to say her good byes. When she whispered "I love you" she came into her healing powers and saved her brother's life. Wiccaning In August 2008 they had their Wiccanings. Kat's was first since she was born before Tamora. There weren’t any demons attacks during her wiccaning. However Tamora's had to be rushed at the end when demons appeared Training Kat and Tamora started their witch training around the age of five. Training methods In June when a fake demon attack ended up with the parents begin kidnapped, Wyatt decided to call the police. This caused the twins to be placed in a girl’s foster home for the night. The next when Billie came to the foster home the twins helped her find the missing parents. They then helped orb the parents out a whole in the ground. Only then did they learn that it had been a fake demon attack as part of her magic training. All that Tamora was concerned about was if they had passed even though they had called the police. Vanquishing ''' In 2013 March when the adults were kidnapped Tamora and Kat helped save them. Their job was to vanquish the demons. In July 2015 Kat and Tamora were at magic camp when a demon attacked. Instead of hding with the others, they and their cousins vanquished hundreds of demons. In March 2016 Tamora went to vanquish the demon that had cursed Melinda and was after Wyatt. She was almost stabbed with a knife but orbed out of the way. She then orbed behind the demon and set him on fire. She stuck around to make sure he fully got vanquished. '''Magic situations On bad luck day in March 2009 Prue entered the living room and found Kat sitting beside broken glass. Kat had a cut on her arm that was healed with a bandage. In October 2009 the girls were both turned into cats on the night before Halloween. In March 2010 the twins were cursed, the curse involved one of the twins to have good luck but that meant the other twin would have horrible luck in return. Whenever something good happened to Tamora, something bad happened to Kat. However it was reversed the following year. In May 2011 on Friday the 13th Tamora was bugging Kat and wouldn't stop. So Kat casted a spell to make Tamora invisible which made everyone in the room except herself invisible. Kat refused to completely reverse it, but made an acception for Parker and Payton because they were babies and Andy because he's a white-lighter. Kat assumed Tamora knew all she had to do was apologize, however Tamora didn't know. After some advice from Grams Kat talked it out with Tamora and reversed the spell. In March Tamora and Kat went with their brother and cousins to go ask the leprechauns for permission to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. They were both capture by demons and thrown into cell in a cave with their brother, cousins and Billie. When Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived to save them, Melinda did her share of vanquishing the demons, since it was perfect time to practice vanquishing. In March 2015 Tamora and Kat were turned evil at school after Melinda had dropped a dangerous potion on school grounds days before. In April 2015 The twins used their powers to attack a group of mortal children at school who had bullied Henry Jr. and Parker. In November 2015 both girls Tamora and Kat vanquished a wendio that Parker had spotted outside. Then Tamora had to vanquish a second one that had infected P.J. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 ''' The girls were not easy babies at all, they even played tricks on their parents all the time. Then they turned into rude, rebellious, stubborn, argumentative, disobedient and hyper active toddlers. They never listened and did whatever they wanted. They caused trouble whenever and whenever they could, especially at pre-school. '''Ages 4- 9 Ages four and five were the same. Around the age of six they started to get slightly better. They were still rude, stubborn, argumentative, and disobedient and talked back. However they weren’t as hyper and were sometimes nice to be around. They still try to get their way however given in more easily. This is how they are now. At age 8 Tamora was still head strong and difficult at most times. She hated school and usually begged her parents to let her stay home, though when she was at school she remained there. Tamora was on the verge of being a pampered little princess. At age 8 Kat was becoming very kind and well behaved, much to Tamora's dismay. She also hated school but didn't put up a fight. Conflict resolution For Tamora it’s her way or the high way. She will do whatever it takes to get her revenge and has no problem starting fights and arguments. Kat won’t go straight to revenge, first she tries telling on the person she has an issue with. Other Development The twins learned how to crawl around six months old, this was November 2007. Personality/Interests and Hobbies ''' Tamora is a strong leader, she can also be self-centered, revengeful and she is short tempered. She’s very bossy, a big show off and hates not getting her own way. Tamora is very difficult to deal with because she’s stubborn and argumentative Kat is more of a follower, she’s a lot like her twin sister but causes less trouble. Unlike Tamora Kat shares nicely, isn’t short tempered or bossy. Like Tamora Kat is very difficult to deal with because she’s stubborn and argumentative. It was revelaed Kat had a beautifull sinning voice when she sang in her school play in December 2015. '''Relationships Tamora and Kat ''' Tamora and Kat are so close they could be the same person. Not only are they identical twins they are also the best of friends. They don’t fight often anymore but when they do it can get ugly. They have almost everything in common and love being around each other. '''Tamora's Relationships Tamora and Henry Jr. Tamora doesn’t like her brother very much, but they get along ok. Tamora doesn’t usually play with Henry but is always there for him. Everyone knows she likes him more than she’ll admit to. Tamora bonded a bit with her brother on Christmas in 2015 when they were looking through pictures together. Tamora and Mackenzie ''' Right now Tamora isn’t very fond of her baby sister. Although it’s only because Mackenzie cries a lot and require a lot of attention. So in a few years the girls may grow closer together. '''Tamora and her cousins Tamora is close with Melinda and P.J. though she dose fight with Melinda when it comes to Alyssa. Tamora isn't very close with any of her other cousins but has played with Parker here and there. She will hurt her cousins if they mess with her which could be ehy they don't enjoy playing with her. Tamora and Alyssa Tamora has hated Alyssa ever sinc ethey met while camping at age four. Alyssa was refusing to let Tamora use the slide at the play ground so Tamroa pushed her off the side. Tamora isn't afriad to speak her mind about her feelings towards Alyssa. Tamora, Rosie and Lily Tamora became friends with twins Rosie and Lily in kindergarten. They are great friends and Tamora is always nice to them, which isn't like her. Kat's Relationships Kat and Henry Jr. Kat likes her brother more than Tamora does, but isn’t greatly interested in him. They do play together occasionally, but they also fight a lot. Kat bonded with her brother a bit more on Christmas 2015 when she was looking through pictures with him. Kat and Mackenzie Kat adores her baby sister but won’t tell Tamora because Tamora calls her a baby lover every time. She pretends to hate Mackenzie but when Tamora’s not around Kat’s Mackenzie’s best friend. Kat first show a care for Mackenzie in March 2016 when Kenzie was two months old. Kat came into her parents room one night and offered to help but her to sleep. She rocked her in her arms as she sang, since then she's the only one who can get Kenzie to sleep at night. Kat, Rosie and Lily Kat became friends with them at the same time as Tamora did in kindergarten. Kat and Tamora wanted to be friends with them becuase they are identical twins like Tamora and Kat are. They are her only friends since Tamora picks who they are friends with. Cool facts about Tamora and Kat Mitchell ''' Cool facts about Tamora and Kat . Her fire power matches her fiesty attitude and short temper . Tamora wasn't nick named firefly becuase of her power, Grams nicknamed her this because she watched Tamora play with fire flies in the night when she was supposed to be asleep. . Tamora is the only one in her family who can kill wendigos using only her special power are starting fires. . They are the only members of the Halliwell family to have red hair . Henry nick named Kat Kitty because he used to think her name was Cat like the animal. . Not mentioned, but it is legand that magic twins can control each other. . Katalina developed her mother's beautiful sining voice, though Tamora did not. . Tamora's name matches her personality, but Kat's not as much. '''Quotes Kat's quotes "Hey where did you all go" Kat when she turned everyone invisible, May 2011 "That's ok, we like playing with you, it doesn't matter what we play" Kat to Henry Jr. when he lost his power, July 2012 "You had me at twins" Tamora to Rosie and Lily, September 2012. "Don't deny it Parker, everyone has a weird thing they like to eat or drink" Kat to Parker when teasing her, July 2014. Tamora's quotes "Sorry boys, we have powers" Tamora to the bullies, magic camp, June 2010. "Oh please he's two, he can't even remember who brought us here" Tamora to Kat about Henry Jr. "Stop calling me Tammy" Tamora to Henry Jr., Jan 2011 "No prize what a rip off" Tamora after winning a game at Melinda's birthday party, March 2011 "I don't have to share my brain with you" Tamora to Kat in argument, March 2011 "I blew up the ball for you" Tamora to Kat, Sep 2011 "We liked you before you had a power" Tamora to Henry Jr. when he lost his power, July 2012 "You're not my mommy, you're not the boss of me" Tamora to Prue when she was told to apoligse to Melinda, Jan 2013. "Never mind, I'll be in my room if you need me" Tamora to Prue when Prue threatned to get Paige if Kat didn't go to her room as told, Jan 2013. "Melinda say that one more time and I'll blow you up" Tamora to Melinda, March 2013. "Ha-ha you're friends with a scardy cat" Tamora to Melinda in Jan 2015. "We're eight year old terrors according to mom and dad" Tamora to her old pre school teacher, Sept 20165. "This better be dire or your dead" Tamora to Parker, Nov 2016. conversation between the twins, Feb 2013. ''' "That kid has problems" Tamora stated "Says the evil twin" Kat stated. "I'm not evil, I'm just cool" Tamora replied. "Cool people don't go on time out all the time" Kat pointed out. "You're just as bad" Tamora pointed out. "Oh Touché." Kat said. "What does that mean" Tamora asked. "I don't know, I heard mommy say it to daddy yesterday, I think its French" Kat replied. '''How I created them First of all I was reading the wikkia pages for the actual show, I did not name Tamora nor Kat. I chose their middle names, and Kat's name was written as Kat so I made it Katlina cause I love that name. These are not made up Characters, you see them with Paige in the ending of the last episode. I was reading coments about Paige's twins and one person said "I bet these two are going to be trouble makers." Ever since that I've had that image in my head. I wanted one twin to be the leader full of fiest, and the other to be more calm yet michevious. Tamora sounded like a strong name so I knew she would be perfect to have too short temper, high matnince leader personality. Katalina sounds like a gentle young lady. I wanted them to have almost identcal lives and be best friends, only becuase that's how I always imagiand twins being...connected and together.